


Hello, My Soulmate

by naturalborndragon



Category: Jung Hoseok - Fandom, K-pop, j-hope - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/M, Fluff, K-pop References, Light Angst, Romantic Soulmates, Soft Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalborndragon/pseuds/naturalborndragon
Summary: You live quite a normal life, seeing everything in gray, but you can't help longing for the day that you meet your soulmate and your world turns bright with "color". When that day eventually comes while you're working in your flower shop, who IS your soulmate, and what are they like? How will this work out?I keep seeing this prompt around where you see the world in color once you meet your soulmate and thought this would be fun to try! Please enjoy! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/You
Kudos: 25





	Hello, My Soulmate

The flower shop was gray, as usual. So was the pavement. And the “welcome” sign. And the bird that made its gray nest upon the welcome sign. And the baby birds within the nest. And the sky. And your skin. And your neighbor’s skin. And everyone’s eyes. Everything gray. Everything dark.   
Gray hands touched gray lilies and gray roses and gray orchids and gray lilacs. You took your gray scissors and cut the gray stems off the flowers for the customers, putting on a fake gray smile as the couple turned to leave with their boring, monotone plants.   
“Come again,” you said half heartedly as the bell tinkled, indicating that they had left. Even the bell sounded sad.  
Life had always been this way since you opened your eyes. This was a world not born from color, but from dismality. Everyone in your society was destined to see gray forever. That was the only way you knew how to live.  
There was, however, one special exception.   
Whenever you would meet your soulmate, you would see what was known as “color”. Suddenly, everything would be filled with brights and darks you didn’t know existed. You’d know the “color” of your eyes and your neighbor’s eyes and the “color” of the flowers you’ve worked with for so long. You would no longer know monotony. Your world would be a canvas. You would be light.  
That is, everyone BUT you.  
For years you longed to meet them, but they never showed. You had basically given up at this point. At age 21, what else did you have to look forward to? Your parents, who had been able to see “color” for a long time now, encouraged you to not give up hope.   
“They won’t be long now, dear. The universe is in your favor,” your mom smiled at you.  
You pretended to believe her. However, reality wanted you to keep yourself in check. You knew that there were some people who would go through life never knowing “color”, never meeting their soulmate. They would die in gray.   
In a way, this made dating easier: as soon as you and another person would lock eyes, and if nothing changed, you’d immediately know that they weren’t worth it and walk away. At least it avoided unnecessary heartbreak.   
Working at a flower shop did nothing to help this, either. Once people gained their “color” sight, it was almost exclusively couples that would come into the shop to buy flowers for their soulmate. They never hesitated to tell you how flowers had been the most beautiful thing they had ever seen since gaining “color”, and gushed about their soulmate.   
“What’s yours like?” they’d ask, beaming with love. You had gotten into the habit of lying, making up someone you would never meet, telling them about their likes and dislikes and what their favorite flower was.   
“I’m so happy for you. It’s a wonderful, beautiful world out here, isn’t it?” they’d say, smiling at you.  
You could only nod and softly smile.  
At this point in time, all of your friends were happily in relationships, happily telling you what “color” they were dying their hair and happily admiring the beautiful “color” on you.  
“You’re so beautiful, y/n, I can’t wait for you to be able to see yourself!” Your best friend, Lisa, told you.  
“Yeah….” you looked at her, seeing the same gray outline you always had, knowing that she saw the world differently than you, a way you had always wanted to.  
“Me too.”  
~   
AH!  
Your hand stung with pain. You looked down to see dark gray liquid running down your palm. You hadn’t been paying attention again and accidentally cut your pointer finger when you were supposed to be cutting flower stems.   
Dammit, stop wallowing in self-pity, you scolded yourself, rushing to the sink and turning the faucet so the water could gush out and soothe your stinging finger. You heard the tinkle of the bell signifying the entrance of a new customer, but you ignored it, full of bitterness and preoccupied with your wound. They could wait.   
As you dry your hand, you could feel the shift in the air as the stranger entered the shop. However, you still prolonged your fated interaction of staring into each others’ gray eyes asking about gray flowers, turning the cloth over in your hands in annoyance, already done with your day.  
“Hello?” The voice of the customer piped out, and you sighed in annoyance. You smacked the cloth against the sink, hanging it on a hook, and walked out with a bright, fake gray smile on your face.  
Who would it be gushing over their significant other this time? What beautiful “colors” would they want for their flowers that you wouldn’t be able to distinguish, and have to ask the customers to pick out the exact ones they wanted?  
Still full of bitter annoyance from your slip up, you weren’t ready for social interaction. However, you rounded the corner, already seeing the figure of the customer standing there. It was a man, tall, darker-gray skin, dark jeans, lighter jean jacket, and large hands held a gray phone. His gray beanie almost hid all of his gray face. He wasn’t looking up yet, he was still scrolling on his phone as you approached the counter.  
“Hello, may I help-”  
Then, he looked up.   
His eyes glimmered, bright and round, a light brown-  
A what?  
All of a sudden, the gray you had seen your whole life began to morph into shades you never knew existed. You didn’t need “color” to see how bright his face was, however- his eyes captivated you in ways you never knew that a person could. His face began to explode in different shades like water splashing onto the petals and stems of the flowers you had taken care of- they were changing too. It was as if the world had just opened into an infinite amount of possibilities.   
Your mind began naming them, as if you had known these names your whole life- brown, your mind said, as you looked into his eyes. White, a familiar shade, it said next, as you stared at his teeth, which were perfectly straight and the brightest hue of white you had ever seen. Black, another familiarity, as you looked to his short, side-swept, semi long hair. His face was long and ovular, and his single, silvery earring dangled from his right ear. Yellow, your mind said, as your eyes wandered over the rest of his lanky yet toned body: his shirt was a bright, shiny yellow, and you felt your heart jump. This one was your favorite so far. You wanted to look around, to see the other colors, but you couldn’t look away from his widened, brown eyes.   
It was also as if you had just gotten punched in the face.   
You stepped back, yelping as the rest of the world took shade around you, and accidentally hit a flower pot behind you, knocking it to the ground and shattering the ceramic. You didn’t even notice. You just kept staring at each other.   
He spoke first, taking a step forward.  
“You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen.” He said slowly, almost hypnotically.   
You couldn’t deny you were taken aback, and your eyes widened, startled, and unsure of what to say.   
Realizing what he said, his own eyes widened and he quickly cleared his throat. “I mean-you see it too, I assume?” He chuckled, his dark pink lips spreading into the shock-white smile of his.   
You felt your face warm, and you nodded, still drinking in all of the colors he provided. You felt almost as if you didn’t even need to see the rest of the colors around you- he provided all that you needed to see. You had barely known him, not even for a minute, yet your heart pounded as if he was a crush you had since elementary school. You couldn’t help but trust him immediately, and sense the kindness, playfulness, and depth in his soul already.   
He smiled wider at your shyness and averted his eyes for a split second, looking to the floor. You almost felt sad at the loss of his eye contact. Come back, you pouted in your head, still not sure how to even talk to someone as beautiful and perfect as him. Everything about him captivated you.  
He extended his long arm to you. “Nice to meet you, soulmate.” He said playfully, with a grin.  
Your face could only warm further.  
“Pink.” He said softly.  
“Ah, w-what?” You said, the first words you had spoken to him, and suddenly it hit you that he wanted to shake your hand.  
Too aggressively, out of nerves, you grabbed his soft palm and shook it. You immediately felt the pull that locked your hands together, and you didn’t want to let go. He was taken aback by it at first, but he couldn’t hide the amusement in his eyes.  
“Your cheeks, they’re really pink right now.” He smiled, “Sorry about that. This is all new to me, too.”  
You nodded in understanding, still too shy to answer, so instead you just giggled awkwardly.  
He quirked a dark brown eyebrow up at you, grinning. “There’s no need to be so shy, we’re soulmates, after all!” His grin turned into a smirk, “I’m really happy that mine is as cute as you.”  
Shit, you thought to yourself as your cheeks only got warmer, he’s a confident one.  
“T-thanks.” You muttered, “Me too.”  
Your eyes widened in surprise at yourself, and so did his.  
He suddenly threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. It was an obnoxiously loud cackle, which would’ve probably annoyed anyone else, but it set you at ease, and immediately became your new favorite sound.  
“Anyways, I’m Hoseok.” He smiled at you widely.   
“Nice to meet you, Hoseok,” you smiled, his confidence suddenly rubbing off on you, “That’s a beautiful name. I’m y/n.”  
He smirked, noticing the change in your attitude. He leaned in closer, over the counter. “I could say the same about yours. No wonder we were meant to be…” he seemed to smile a bit awkwardly this time, looking away quickly, but then coming back to meet your eyes. He didn’t even bother hiding the way he gave your body a once-over, licking his lips, noticing his pink tongue, in a way that made your eyes widen and your face turn even more red than it probably was.   
“Anyways, I was looking for some flowers for my mom, but I seem to have found something else.” He smiled warmly.  
“I mean, I can still help you with the flowers-”  
“Don’t worry about it, I’m more interested in you. When do you get off?” He cocked his head curiously, smile not leaving his face.  
You couldn’t deny that his confidence had made yours deplete yet again. Typically, you were firm in your personality, unshaking and able to stand up for yourself at the drop of a hat. You were an honest and stable person.  
Yet this man took all of that from you. Your legs were weak and you felt like you didn’t quite know what to say to him. You wanted to look into his eyes as much as you could, but you felt too shaky and shy to do so. He affected you in ways nobody had ever been able to before. It excited you, and it made you want to be around him constantly, it made you want to feel this feeling over and over again.   
“I-I get off in half an hour.” You admitted, returning his smile.  
“Perfect. Let’s go get coffee? I’ll pick you up outside. I can’t wait to get to know you.” He smiled wider, and your heart nearly stopped. You didn’t think you would ever get over that smile.  
“Yes, of course.” You said, a little too excitedly.  
“Here’s my phone number,” he grabbed a notepad on the desk, followed by a pen and scribbled it down quickly. You giggled at his eagerness. He tapped the pen one final time and looked back up at you. “In the meantime, let’s enjoy these colors.”   
He nodded definitively, and you smiled back. In one tentative movement, he took your hand. His skin was so tanned, a beautiful color, as his soft hand picked yours up and raised it to his lips. He gave it a slow kiss, his hickory eyes not leaving yours for an instant as his lips parted from your hand like a delicate petal.  
You couldn’t help but feel your heart stop for a second again, but you didn’t let that tear your eyes from him. You couldn’t wait to look into those eyes forever, see those beautiful smoky shades of brown that danced in the light for the rest of your life.  
He smiled and turned, walking to the door. He took a final look back at you. “I’ll see you in half an hour.” And with that, your soulmate, Hoseok, departed from your shop.   
You could only stare back at him, vision surrounded by various shades of blues and pinks and reds, and you couldn’t take your eyes off of them. The gray flowers you had spent so much time with for so long were the most beautiful things you had seen besides Hoseok so far, and you felt like you could almost cry at the sight.  
Instantly, you pulled your phone from your pocket and opened the camera application. With a deep breath, you flipped the camera towards yourself, and immediately your breath stopped. You took a shaky inhale.  
You were beautiful.


End file.
